The Wedding
by LittleMissReader36
Summary: ONE SHOT What happens when Sasha Silver marries her middle school sweetheart, Jacob Schwartz? Read to find out!


**Hey, y'all! I'm back with another Canterwood Crest fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Please review, and if you think I should make a longer Canterwood Crest fanfic, feel free to tell me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! All rights go to Jessica Burkhart.**

 **Now, the reason y'all are here, onto the story!**

 _The Wedding: Sasha's POV_ **  
**

Who knew that marrying your middle school sweetheart was an actual thing? Well, definitely not me, but here I am, getting ready to marry Jacob Schwartz, my middle school boyfriend. We confessed our love for each other twelve years ago, during Christmas break. We were playing a game at my place, and, surprise, surprise, I confessed my love to Jacob. A dreamy smile curled my lips upward when I thought about him. My friend Brit, who was currently getting me ready, pinched my shoulders with a smile, effectively shaking me out of my thoughts."Sasha, are you thinking about you know who again?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes." I replied. "Omigod! I'm just so excited!" I shrieked. "I'm marrying JACOB today!" I nearly shouted.

"I know." Brit responded. "The neighbors do to." She added jokingly, getting a laugh out of me. "Now chill. I need to finish your makeup. You'll be marrying Jacob in an hour! We can't have you looking anything less than your absolute best!"

"I'm SOOOO excited!" I repeated, then calmed down and let Brit finish working her magic.

My wedding dress was pretty much the prettiest thing I'd ever was long and poofyish while still remaining elegant and had a flowing lace train. The top was beaded and floral and studded with sequins. The bottom of the dress was poofy but not too much so, and expertly sprinkled with glitter. It made the it glittery enough to be visible, but not so glittery that the glitter got everywhere.

~ONE HOUR LATER~

Oh.

My.

God.

It's time! I'm finally marrying Jacob! I can't believe this Is happening. Like, I might pinch myself and realize that this was all a dream. A really good dream, but still a dream nonetheless. When I approached the aisle, I could see him standing there, looking perfect as always. Then the song came on. It was the traditional wedding march. I started walking down the aisle, a smile taking over my face as my dress trailed out behind me.

My eyes landed in his handsome face, and my grin got wider, if that was even possible, I resisted the urge to sprint the rest of the way down the aisle, a smile lighting up my face, and continued walking. When I finally arrived at the alter, Jacob looked happier than he did when I accepted his proposal.

~Flashback~

 _We were at a super fancy restaurant, Red Lobster, to be exact._ _ **(A/N: I freaking love Red Lobster)**_ _I was wearing my favorite dress because I was with Jacob, and I always have to look my best for him. We were eating dessert and talking as if we were already married, when he dropped his spoon. He looked at me sheepishly, and bent to pick it up. What he did next, however, was the biggest surprise of all. He was kneeling in front of me, his eyes looking up at me, holding mountains of uncertainty. I was about to ask why, but then I saw the box in his hands. It was a darling little thing, with a black eye catching exterior, and a soft looking red velvet interior. The box was beautiful, but It was no match for the beauty held inside it. There, nestled in the velvet, was a gorgeous ring. It was a gold band, sporting a diamond in she center. If that wasn't enough, there was also a circle of pearls surrounding the diamond. All in all, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "Sasha Silver, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked uncertainty, as if he thought I'd say no. "I promise to love you forever and forevermore." He promised, never breaking eye contact, never sounding more sincere.I looked him square in the eyes, mine full of love, and said, "yes, Jacob. Of course I'll marry you. I'd like nothing more." I told him, meaning every word. He smiled hugely when I said that, and pulled me in for a kiss. I responded happily, pressing my lips to his passionately. It wasn't until I heard a chorus of 'awwwwww's' that I remembered we were in public and shyly pulled away from him, a huge grin on his face that matched mine._

 _~End Flashback~_

A few minutes later, we began our vows. Jacob went first, obviously.

"I, Jacob Schwartz, take you, Sasha Silver, to be my wife. I promise to love and cherish you through any and all hardships that might come to pass. I promise to always be honest with you, and to never lie, no matter how necessary it may seem. I promise to trust you, and your judgement on any and all things. I love you. Always and forever." He said, and I felt my heart melting at his words. The pastor looked at me. My turn.

"I, Sasha Silver, take you, Jacob Schwartz to be my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you, to never forget you, even if you die first. To always be honest with you, to tell the truth no matter what. To never lie, no matter how necessary it may seem. I promise to always be there for you, through thick and thin. When you abandon hope, just know that I am there. I will always be there. I promise to love you. Now and forever." I vowed. In the corner of my eye, I could see the audience tearing up. _Now for the final moment!_ I thought excitedly.

"Do you, Jacob Schwartz, take Sasha Silver to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do." He responded. I knew he would. He always loved me. Even when he was with Callie. The pastor turned to me.

"Do you, Sasha Silver, take Jacob Schwartz to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked me. This was the moment that would determine the whole wedding. If I said yes, there would be cheers from all around. If I said no, every one, even me, would think I was insane.

"I do." I said meaningfully, gazing lovingly into Jacob's gorgeous green eyes.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jacob leaned in and our lips touched. It was an amazing kiss, unlike all the others we had previously had. This one had more care and passion than all our previous kisses combined. It must have something to do with the fact that we were getting married. _Married._ The word rolled around in my brain until I could make sense of it. I am now Sasha Schwartz. Sasha Silver is no more.

The

End

 _ **Did you like it? I hope so. That vow writing was tough. Well. Please review. If you have any suggestions for my PJO fanfic, feel free to suggest them here. If you haven't read it yet, you totally should.**_

 _ **Yeah. Imma stop talking now. Byeeeeeee!**_

 _ **~LittleMissReader36**_


End file.
